mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Korinne Pennywort
Korinne Pennywort '''is an Adaptive God Eater that belongs to Pennywort Port. She firmly believes a good offense is the best defense. Biography Korinne arrived at Pennywort Port some time after Hugo, Marie and Brittanie, but before Zeke. She doesn't remember anything about her parents, nor her life beforehand. All she's ever known is her comrades, their prison cell and fighting Aragami. Upon first arriving at the port, Korinne was terrified of the idea of fighting, a crybaby, and a nuisance in the eyes of the guards. Her peers did what they could to look out for her, some of them eventually ending up KIA, and Korinne silently vowed to become stronger so that no one would have to worry about her anymore. Ultimately, the one who helped her change the most was Zeke. It didn't take long after his arrival at the port for his boisterous personality to rub off on her, and she learned from him how to be fearless and confident. Now she tries to offer the same protection and inspiration to improve that she was given to the young children at the port, hoping to preserve their lives for as long as possible in this harsh environment. Personality Korinne is energetic, spunky and self-confident. She feels like she can really let loose on the battlefield and take out her frustrations on Aragami, and she never hesitates in doing so. However she also carries an air of maturity about her, having witnessed first hand the reality of the world she lives in and being forced to become an adult quickly. The youngest residents of the port count on her and her older peers to look out for them, and she knows it, so she takes care in being a good guardian. This doesn't stop her from horsing around with Zeke whenever the chance arises, though. Character Relationships '''Hugo Pennywort: Kori views him as an older brother. He was one of the people who looked out for her when she first arrived at Pennywort Port, and for that she is eternally grateful. She works hard to show him how far she's come since then and often seeks his approval as any younger sister would. Zeke Pennywort: When Kori was still young and severely lacking in courage, relying on others to take care of her, it was Zeke who reached out to her and pushed her to be more confident in herself. His energetic personality bolstered her spirits and the more she hung out with him, the more she felt his attitude rub off on her. The two are now best friends who like to joke around and tease each other. Marie Pennywort: Kori was instantly drawn to Marie's gentle and soft-spoken nature, seeing as she was very similar at their time of meeting. Marie gave Kori comfort when she needed it most, assuring her that they were all in this together. (more later) Brittanie Pennywort: Kori was a bit scared of Brittanie at first because of how stern and imposing she seemed, but admired how she could always speak her mind. Now Kori sees her as kind of an older sister figure. (more later) Trivia - Affectionately referred to as "Kori" by her friends. - Has a habit of making a quiet "grrrrr" sound under her breath when something makes her upset. During her time at Pennywort Port, the threat of being beaten at the slightest misbehavior forced her habit of expressing her displeasure quietly. It's also just one of her cute qualities. - Is always inventing new and interesting bullets using the bullet editor and showing them off to her friends with pride. Very few of them are actually useful, however. - Since her fighting style is very much focused on offense, she often rushes in and gets herself hurt, so she has to be babysat with healing items/bullets if she gets too reckless. Especially during the more frustrating fights.